


We Made These Memories For Ourselves

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Oral Sex, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis confesses to Harry that she's having fantasies about Zayn.  Liam brings a girl out to club night so Louis uses that night to make her own fantasies come true while distracting Zayn from the fact that she's in love with Liam.  Harry is happy with details and pics.  Everyone kind of wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made These Memories For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place while they're still in Uni. Harry and Louis have been dating almost a year while Zayn and Liam are in the first stages of their epic pining for each other. Niall's just Niall and I love him a ridiculous amount. So this would have taken place about 4 years before the original fic.
> 
> Any/all feedback is welcome.

Football practice has ended for the day and Louis’ legs feel like jelly. She doesn’t know how Liam is still kicking a ball around, trying to deke out Niall who is chasing him like they haven’t been running up and down the pitch for the past two hours. With a sigh and more energy than she thought she still had, she crawls up from where she’s laying on the grass and trudges over to the bleachers. Harry is sitting in the stands with Zayn, the two laughing about something and looking like they’ve just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

Louis feels something deep in her stomach flutter, the way Zayn’s hair is shaved short on one side and long on the other, her glasses perched on her nose while she wears her leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans. She’s leaning in, whispering something to Harry whose smile is wide, his dimple showing and his green eyes twinkling in amusement. For a moment, just a fraction of a second she pictures Harry cupping Zayn’s jaw, tilting her face just an inch up higher so he can capture her mouth with his, licking between her lips to taste inside of her. Harry’s hands are large, much larger than her own and definitely larger than Zayn’s, and Louis can’t help but further the fantasy with his hand reaching into Zayn’s jacket to cup her breasts, to squeeze them as he lays her out on the bleacher bench.

Somewhere in the fantasy, Harry has been replaced by Louis herself. Louis climbing over Zayn to taste her, to pin her arms over her head and wreck her. It’s not the first time Louis has felt this raw sexual attraction to Zayn, but it’s the strongest by far. Zayn laughs at something Harry has said, her nose crinkling in the most adorable way. Louis’ mouth is dry and the butterflies have moved south from her stomach. She feels her pussy clenching and her clit throbbing. It’s at that moment Harry and Zayn look up and see her, both giving her brilliant smiles.

“Great job Lou,” Zayn says as she stands up. She gives Harry a peck on the cheek before descending down the benches and hugs Louis. Louis inhales sharply at Zayn’s scent and lets out a soft groan, causing Zayn and Harry to laugh.

They’re joined by Liam and Niall who are caught up in their own story, laughing at something between them. When they see the way Louis’ body is stiff, her posture sharp Liam laughs harder. “Haz, you better get Tommo home. You know how horny she gets on the pitch. All those endorphins and adrenaline rushing through her veins.”

“How about you Leeyum? You get horny on the pitch?” Zayn asks coyly, giggling as Liam turns an impressive shade of pink.

Louis snaps out of her reverie and cackles. She pinches Liam’s nipple and twists it roughly before taking off towards the car. “Come on Haz. Let’s get back to your room before Grimmy gets home from his radio show. Get some quality shagging in before he comes back.”

 

Louis is spread across Harry, her cheeks flushed and body heaving from the force of her orgasm when her thoughts return from earlier that day. She leans up to press her mouth against Harry’s, sighing into his mouth as he shifts them so that they’re curled up side by side. 

“Haz?” She asks timidly. She can see he’s concerned, just from the uncertainty in her voice.

“What’s wrong babe?”

Louis takes a few moments to organize her thoughts. She’s not sure how to say what she’s thinking about, but knows Harry well enough that he won’t judge her. They’ve been together for a while now, well over a year, and they’ve both admitted they were … they are into more than just average play in the bedroom. She knows that he loves her, that he’s in love with her and that nothing will ever change that. Just like he knows the same for her, and if Harry was thinking the same things she is, she would want him to talk to her about it.

“Do you think Zayn is sexy?” It’s not the question she really wants to ask, but it’s a precursor to it. A way to get to it without flat out just asking what she wants to ask. Louis watches his eyes crinkle as he starts to laugh. 

“I’m sorry, you’ve seen her right? There is no one that wouldn’t think she’s sexy. You know I think she’s sexy. What are you really asking?”  
Smiling, Louis plants a kiss on Harry’s mouth. He knows her all too well. “Do you want to fuck her?”

Harry clearly isn’t expecting that by the way his eyebrows shoot up and his jaw drops.

“What the? Where is that coming from?” Harry doesn’t look mad, only confused. And very cautious.

“I … I saw you two today and the first thing I could think of … the only thing I could think of was the two of you fucking. And … I’m not mad about it, that’s not what this is about, it’s just.” Louis sits up and runs her fingers through her hair nervously. “God, it made me so fucking hot Haz. Just thinking about the two of you fucking.”

Louis watches Harry’s face turn from a confused frown to a smirk. He slides his hand from where it was resting on her lower back, around her stomach and between her legs. 

“What were you thinking about? How I like to lick you out? How much you love my tongue and how Zee would like it? Fucking into her pussy?” Harry’s voice is low, practically a growl as he bites her ear lobe and tugs it playfully.

Louis can only moan, spreading her legs wider for Harry to finger her more effectively. She’s getting wetter with each word out of his mouth, each suggestion and Louis is helpless to fight her body’s reaction.

“Sometimes when she’s sucking on her paintbrushes, I think about how she would give a blowie,” Harry admits. “Do you think about it?” 

Louis nods, moaning as she feels two of Harry’s fingers slide into her.

“Or do you think about her licking you out? Using that smart mouth to make you come, to get you off?”

“Harry,” Louis moans as she arches her back and raises her hips to chase Harry’s fingers. “Wanna feel her. Wanna wreck her.” Shew looks into Harry’s eyes and bites his lip roughly. “Wanna tag team her with you. Us both fucking her.”

“What else do you want Lou? Tell me. Tell me all your filthy fantasies for Zee.”

Louis’ swallows thickly and speaks directly into Harry’s ear. She confesses how she wants Zayn to sit on her face, ride her tongue until she comes. How she wants Zayn to hold her down and fuck her, but mostly just wants to lick and kiss every inch of her, tasting everywhere she knows she shouldn’t but can’t help but want.

Louis knows that Zayn is in lust with Liam, honestly she doesn’t blame her. Liam is fit, absolutely gorgeous and probably the nicest bloke she’s ever met. After Harry of course, but if she’s not counting Harry and hadn’t fallen in love with him on first sight, she would have done whatever she could to get Liam Payne in her bed. What she doesn’t understand is why Liam and Zayn aren’t together, or at least fucking every chance they get, but it’s not for her to judge. 

It breaks Louis’ heart when she sees how devastated Zayn is when Liam brings a girl around, or they’re out and he finds someone to pass the time on the dance floor. But she also sees how agitated Liam gets when Zayn is flirting with someone or when she’s decided to pick up for the night.

“You know babe,” Harry groans as he rubs Louis’ clit and slides three fingers in her hole, wet and sloppy from her arousal. “If you wanted … and Zayn…”

Louis’ eyes widen and she comes without warning. She’s jerking so hard that Harry is able to milk a second orgasm from her. She opens her eyes to watch him lift his fingers to his mouth and suck them in, licking her juices off of his skin. 

“You serious Haz? She asks once she’s caught her breath again. “You wouldn’t … I could…”

Harry nodded, a smile on his lips. “I love you. You gonna leave me for her?”

Louis snorts and rolls her eyes. “You fucking kidding me Harold? You’re stuck with me forever.”

“Will you tell me every single detail after? When I’m inside of you and fucking you so deep? Tell me what she sounds like when she comes? What she tastes like? Let me taste you where she’s fucked into you, licked into you?”

Louis rolled them over, sitting on Harry’s thighs as she grasped his erection in her hand. She reached to the side of Harry’s single for the lube that he kept in his nightstand and squirted some into her palm before pumping him slowly.

“I’ll tell you everything H. Tell you how she felt, how she tastes.” Louis kisses Harry through his orgasm, making sure that he’s watching as she licks his come off of her hands, like he did with hers. When they are both curled back up under his sheet, snickering at Nick who has finally been allowed back in their dorm room and is grumbling about how he should have known that Louis would be an evil pixie sent to ruin his life, they finished their conversation.

“You’d really be okay with it?” Louis needed to make sure that Harry was fine with her doing anything with Zayn. She didn’t even know if it was a possibility, if Zayn would even be interested in her that way, but talking about it to get off and being okay with it happening in reality were two different things. “Me and Zee?”

Harry grinned as he nodded, kissing Louis’ forehead affectionately. “Zayn yes. Niall, no. Liam HELL NO!” 

A cackle escaped Louis’ lips. “You’re so bad Harold. I’m surprised you don’t want to watch.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t, I’m just saying, I trust you that I don’t have to be there. Although, if it were to happen more than once and I got a free show? Front row? Let’s just say I’d be willing to do almost anything for an up close and personal viewing of you fucking Zayn.”

“You know what I think would be hot?” Louis moaned at the visual in her head. “Liam and Zayn tag teaming you. Those lips on your cock, you painting them with your come.” Harry opened his mouth only for Louis to interrupt. “Both of them. Payno’s mouth would look hot stuffed with your cock. You forcing his head back and fucking his throat. Coming on his mouth, his face.”

Harry groaned and pulled the covers over both of them. “Lou, you’re killing me here.”

“You’re both killing me,” Nick’s voice interrupted. “Have some respect for those of us not getting some 24/7. Don’t make me kick you both out.”

Louis snorted as she snuggled deeper into Harry’s embrace. She smiled when he leaned in to speak against her ear so Nick wouldn’t hear. “Don’t tell me until after you’ve done it. Just do it and then tell me. Okay?”

“Promise.”

“Gonna be so hot.”

~*~*~

The night has been off kilter from the start. Niall and Harry were celebrating the end of a project that was worth over half of their class mark in one of their Music Business courses and declared that it had been too long since everyone had been out together. Louis and Liam didn’t have a football game the next day, so there wasn’t any excuse they could give not to attend and Zayn had admitted to Louis that she’d been feeling something under her skin for the past few weeks and needed to let off steam. The girls would get ready together and meet the boys at the club Niall had made reservations on the guest list for them all to get in. Going into the night, Louis had no idea that this gathering, this get together would provide her with the moment she’d been waiting for since she and Harry had discussed her infactuation with Zayn a few weeks earlier.

Zayn wore a short leather miniskirt over a pair of fishnet stockings, combat boots that laced halfway up her calf and a backless shirt which forced her to go braless for the night. Her black hair had been recently cut in what seemed to be her signature half shaved, half long hair and she’d had her stylist put blue and red streaks in the black strands.

As Louis slipped into her own outfit, a pair of skin tight black jeans rolled up enough to see her ankles, a pair of heels and a vintage band tee, the sides cut out to show off her tiny waist and the under sides to her breasts which she had covered with a fancy black lace bra. Their mood was electric leaving Zayn’s dorm room, after sharing a few drinks and some weed Zayn had scored from a friend of hers down the hall.

Neither was prepared for Niall waiting for them at the door to the club. He’d asked them to let him know when they got there so they’d know the girls had arrived, but usually the girls met the guys in the club, either at the bar or at a table. Niall looked uncomfortable, much more stressed out than he should have since he’d called this celebration as a stress relief.

“Nialler,” Zayn called, kissing his cheek playfully. “Vas Happenin?”

Niall looked them both over, wincing as he looked nervously over his shoulder. “Not much girls, maybe we’ll head to another club. This one isn’t … not feelin it?”

“That’s insane Niall,” Louis laughed. She walked past him to find Harry, spotting him almost immediately looking uncomfortable at the bar. They exchanged an expression and she felt her stomach drop. He gave a subtle nod of his head to the dance floor where she saw Liam, tongue shoved down someone’s throat. Louis narrowed her eyes as if to focus and she couldn’t recognize this girl. She hadn’t even realized Liam was interested in anyone, let alone that familiar with someone. Especially a girl that none of them knew.

She turned to Niall frowning. “Who is she?”

Zayn looked at Louis noticing for the first time how upset her friend was. “What’s wrong? Why are we frowning? We’re having fun?”

“Niall?” Louis asked. Zayn looked over at what Louis was staring at and stopped.

“Is that…” She watched Zayn swallow thickly, her eyes widen and then glaze over angrily. Liam pulled his mouth away from the girl who he was currently kissing and leaned his head back to laugh as he grinded their hips together. “Oh, I guess it is.”

Niall winced. “Her name is Sophia. Liam has mentioned her a few times and … invited her tonight.”

“Thought it was a celebration for us, for us all to get together and…” Louis said sharply. She shook her head and pasted on a fake smile. “Fuck him, whatever. Zayner, let’s get proper sloshed. Me and you, Nialler and Hazza.” She saw the disappointment on Zayn’s face and didn’t give her a chance to decline. “No, we’re here. We look fucking good. We’re gonna make the most of this night.”

Louis said her hellos and goodbyes to Niall and Harry at the bar. She told them that they could do their bro thing, and she and Zayn were gonna do their girls’ thing and they’d see them the next day. She told them that she was taking Zayn up one floor to the 80’s room and would spend their night in there, dancing, drinking and having a good time. She would do whatever it took to make Zayn not look as miserable as she did, which staying here and seeing the guilty expressions on Niall and Harry’s faces as well as watching Liam all night would do for her. They could tell Liam what they wanted, but she wasn’t subjecting Zayn to watching Liam with someone else all night.

“I think maybe we should just go,” Zayn admitted as they waited at the end of the bar for service. 

“Fuck that. I want to dance with you. You look fucking hot tonight…” she paused and motioned to herself, “I look fucking hot tonight and we are not wasting it because Payno’s a dickbag.” Louis stepped forward and flagged the bartender down. She ordered two doubles of tequila and two beers for them. Once they’d downed the shots, two more appeared before them. “I didn’t ask for those,” Louis called over the thrum of Madonna playing in the background.

“He did,” the bartender announced, nodding towards a man who was a few feet down the bar. Louis gave him a polite smile and a wave. She handed one to Zayn and grabbed the other. 

“You can tell him thanks. We’ll take the liquor but that’s as close to getting into our pants as he’s getting tonight.” With a holler and a gratuitous kiss to Zayn’s lips, Louis high fived the bartender and grabbed their beer as she led the other girl onto the dance floor. After a few more drinks and about an hour of dancing with each other, Louis had her arms wrapped loosely around Zayn’s neck. They were having a great time without the lads, and Zayn had admitted that even though Liam was there with someone else and she’d wanted to leave initially, she was glad Louis had suggested she stay.

It was once they’d switched to water that Louis pulled Zayn close. It was well past midnight and she’d gotten a text that Harry and Niall were heading for some food about a half hour prior so they were to take a taxi back to one of their rooms. Harry wanted Louis to let him know when they were leaving as well as when they got to where they were going, and if she needed anything, to call and he would drop everything to go get them.

“He’s wonderful Tommo,” Zayn sighed against Louis’ throat as she read the texts over her shoulder. 

Louis flashed her a seductive smile. “You don’t even know the half of it Zayner.” She pulled her into the middle of the dance floor and slipped against her body, rubbing her hands up and down Zayn’s back. “If I tell you something, do you promise not to think it’s the alcohol talking?”

Zayn replied with a nod, smiling into Louis’ throat drunkenly. “Anything.”

“I think about you sometimes,” Louis confessed. “I think about how gorgeous you are. What you feel like, how you taste when you kiss.” She pulled away just enough so that they were resting their foreheads together, her arms now around Zayn’s waist to pull her closer. Louis leaned in so much so that their lips were barely brushing as she spoke. “I told Haz that I want to fuck you, think you’d be a great shag and you know what he said?”

Zayn’s eyes were wide and filled with shock, her mouth barely parted. She shook her head, focused on every word from Louis’ mouth.

“He said that as long as I tell him about it, every filthy detail that he’s okay with it. If you’re okay with it, he’s more than okay with it. And Zee?” Louis watches Zayn nod. “I really want you to be okay with it. Will you let me fuck you? Let me taste your pussy?”

Her moan was long and drawn out, practically a whine. Zayn bit her lip and leaned in, kissing Louis so softly it was barely even a brush of their lips. 

“I want to make you feel so good Zee,” Louis continued with her confession. “Think about it all the time.”

“Oh Lou,” Zayn begged. “Yes. Please. God, need something ... someone. Want it to be you.”

Louis grabbed Zayn’s wrist and pulled her through the crowded club, ignoring the looks of men and women as they passed. She shoved her way to the front of the line and flashed the guy at the coat check a grin as she handed over their tickets.

“There’s a line, sweetheart,” he stated with a bored expression. She could vaguely hear the protests of the people she’d just passed by but didn’t care. 

“Look, my girlfriend here is horny and I’m trying to take her home so I can fuck her.” Louis pulled Zayn up beside her and Louis licked a stripe up her defined jaw. “Can you please get our coats so I can get her home.” Louis batted her eyelashes to the guy. He looked at Zayn who leaned in to speak to him. 

“Please, I’m so wet. So fucking wet and she’s been teasing me all night. I just want to come…” 

The guy nearly tripped over himself he grabbed their tickets so fast and spun to look for their coats. When he handed them over, Zayn leaned forward and whispered thank you against his ear, licking the shell seductively. When they were out in the cool air, they both started to cackle. Louis dodged a few cars and butted in front of people to grab an open taxi, giving the girls who were protesting loudly the finger.

“You’re a menace Louis Tomlinson,” Zayn howled with laughter as Louis gave the address to the driver. Louis only flashed her a knowing smirk back as she leaned into the seat of the cab and thread her fingers with Zayn. The ride was short and filled with comfortable silence. When they reached her residence, she paid the driver and they headed up to her room. 

“Can’t wait for next year when I’ve got a place with Haz,” she said as she opened the door to her room. Thankfully her roommate had gone away for the weekend, and she had the room to herself. “I don’t know why we didn’t just do it this year, would have been so much easier.”

“S’good though. Live apart for a while and then move in. I think it’ll be better for you both that way,” Zayn said as she made herself comfortable. Once they’d both kicked off their shoes and boots and got a little more comfortable, Louis pulled Zayn into her arms. 

“Now, before we start. Is this okay? I didn’t want us to be drunk when I seduced you, but …” Her words were cut off by Zayn’s mouth, her tongue licking into her lips and stroking her own.

“You’re so fucking hot Lou,” Zayn moaned into Louis’ mouth. “Always thought so, always hoped I’d get this chance.”

“Have you done this before?” Louis had to know, needed to know what Zayn’s comfort level was. She smiled when Zayn pulled off her shirt, showing her breasts. Louis’ mouth watered at how gorgeous Zayn’s body was, how tight her nipples were and how much she wanted to get her mouth on them.

“Have you?” Zayn countered. 

“Remember how I told you I roomed with a girl named Eleanor last year?” Zayn nodded and licked her lips at the feral grin on Louis’ face. “So. Fucking. Wild. Walked into our room one afternoon and she was fucking herself on my bed with a dildo, facing the door so she knew I’d see her when I came back from class.” Louis took her own shirt off before sliding her jeans down her slender hips. “Loved to be spanked. Loved to be held down and fucked from behind. Loved to make me come so hard I’d cry.” Louis walked until she had Zayn pinned against her desk. “Now I’ll ask you again, have you done this before?”

She got a nod in response as Zayn’s whole body shuddered. “Friend of Doniya’s last summer. Went home and she was always over at the house. One afternoon she admitted she hung around more for me than Don, fancied me and wanted to kiss me.” Louis groaned at the dreamy smile on Zayn’s face. “She did a lot more than kiss me last summer.”

With a tug of Zayn’s hair, Louis pulled her into a desperate kiss. “This is about you tonight. I want to make you feel good, I want to make you forget everything.” She softened her kisses and cupped Zayn’s face gently. “I know you deny how you feel about him, but I saw it tonight. Let me do this for you.”

“Okay,” Zayn whispered softly. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, there was no trace of the sadness that had been there. Louis grinned.

“What do you want?” Louis asked, cupping Zayn’s tits to massage them. She tugged on her nipples playfully as she reached down to take them into her mouth. Moving back and forth from one to the other, Louis licked, sucked and nibbled on her sensitive skin.

“Fuck me,” Zayn moaned, clutching onto Louis’ shoulders. Louis smiled and pulled Zayn to the bed. She tugged the sheets down and motioned for Zayn to lay down as she got a few things from her closet. In her hand was a bottle of lube, a condom and her vibrator, as she approached the bed, Louis put the head of the silicone cock into her mouth, flicking her tongue at the tip.

“Wanna lick you out. Make you come and then I’m gonna fuck you with this.” She opened her hand to show a small device with a ring on it. “And this is for me. Gonna get myself off on top of you while I’m fucking you, babe.”

Louis watched Zayn’s hand slide between her legs, her head thrown back on the pillow as she moaned. She opened her legs wide before Louis could even speak, showing off her neatly trimmed pussy which glistened in the light. 

There was no hesitation, no second guessing and no room for shyness. Louis slid onto the bed between Zayn’s legs and immediately parted her folds to lick into her wetness. She sucked and she licked, letting her tongue travel from her arse hole to her pussy, feeling Zayn’s hips thrusting in wild abandon. Louis joined Zayn’s fingers which were stroking her clit leisurely, only to speed up and slow down just as she’d get to the precipice of her orgasm. 

The image Louis had pictured in her mind of Zayn during sex was nothing compared to witnessing it first hand. Zayn was completely comfortable in her body, not afraid to tell Louis she liked her arse played with and if she wanted, she could go as far as fucking it with her fingers as her tongue fucked her cunt. She begged, pleaded and even made endless promises if Louis would just hurry up and let her come. It was Louis’ own need for her orgasm that sped up Zayn’s first. She thread both of Zayn’s hands in her hair and whispered “fuck my face” as she sucked Zayn’s clit in between her lips and began to suck in earnest, wanting to feel Zayn’s orgasm all over her mouth.

Neither were disappointed when moments later, Zayn’s body was arching off the bed, her hands so tight in Louis’ hair there were tears in her eyes and she was coming on Louis’ tongue, unapologetic for any of it. Before she had completely ridden out her orgasm, Louis pulled away, licked her lips and grabbed for the vibrator. It took her seconds, with trembling hands, to cover the silicone with a condom and give it enough lube that it would slide into Zayn’s body with little resistance. When it was in to the hilt, Louis slipped her own small bullet onto her finger and slid it between her legs, set on the lowest setting. At immediate contact, the jolt of electricity to her pussy had Louis thrusting the toy further into Zayn’s body, jabbing her g-spot. Zayn arched again off the bed, crying out at the overwhelming sensations wracking her body. With the flick of her wrist, Louis turned the vibrator on and began fucking Zayn with it, pulling it out teasingly, flicking it against her clit playfully before thrusting it back in. 

“Kiss me,” Zayn begged. She was pulling on her hair with one hand, the other rooted firmly on Louis’ hips where she sat on Zayn’s thighs. Louis leaned down to cover Zayn’s mouth, fucking her tongue into her mouth with each thrust of the toy inside of her.

“So close,” Louis warned. She had the bullet on the highest setting, pressed directly onto her clit. She felt every nerve ending in her body on edge, her whole body trembling and shaking from the multitude of sensations that were bombarding her body. Her eyes met Zayn’s who had glazed over, an expression of utter pleasurable pain etched on her face. “Gonna come.”

“Please,” Zayn begged. “Come on me. Please, come so I can see you. So fucking beautiful Lou. Wanna see what Haz sees, wanna see you come apart for me.” 

In a split decision, Louis takes the bullet from her finger and withdraws the vibrator from Zayn’s body. She slides it in between them, so that their pussy lips are pressed tight both of their clits pressed against the toy. She then begins to writhe on Zayn’s body, tribbing herself both against the toy and Zayn. It’s like that she finally gives in to her orgasm, coming so hard she screams into Zayn’s mouth as she tries to kiss her through the shocks.

Zayn is coming almost instantly after, her legs wrapped around Louis’ waist, hands clutching her shoulders tightly. Louis barely manages to turn the vibrator off before chucking it off the bed. She’ll worry about it tomorrow. She’ll worry about it all tomorrow, right now she’s got her arms full of Zayn, who is mouthing mindlessly against the skin of her throat and humming from the intense orgasms they’ve both just given each other.

Louis is pretty sure this night has gone better than any of them ever could have imagined. And there is no way that Liam is having sex this good with whoever that chick he was with at the club, so she’s pleased to share that with Zayn, who starts to giggle uncontrollably at the thought.

“I think we need to give Haz a present,” Zayn finally says when they’ve both come down from their high. They’re both still a little drunk , and Louis hasn’t let Zayn go any further than the bed, but she looks up and smiles at her best friend who is laying beside her spent. 

“Like what?”

“Grab your phone.” When Louis pulls her phone from her night stand where she tossed it, Zayn opens up her camera app and pulls Louis down into a playful and soft kiss. Their breasts are squished together, the stark differences between Zayn’s naturally dark skin and Louis’ tanned skin was absolutely breathtaking. Their mouths are open, mid kiss with Zayn’s tongue chasing Louis’ back into her mouth. It is quite honestly a gorgeous picture and Louis kisses Zayn just because she can’t not.

Zayn sends the picture to herself before sending it to Harry with a heart and praying hands emojis,. All she typed after was ‘thanks haz, luv zee.’ Minutes later Louis’ phone chimes with Harry’s text tone and they start to laugh when they’re met with the heart eyes emoji in response.

“God, he’ll be wanking to that for forever now,” Louis laughs as she snuggles deeper into Zayn’s embrace.

“Me too,” Zayn admits with a snort. Louis looks up and cards her fingers through Zayn’s hair.

“Any time you want a repeat babe, let me know. Doesn’t have to be a big thing.” She watches Zayn furrow her eyebrows, as if thinking about Louis’ words. “It can mean whatever we want it to mean. Haz is my forever, we both know that. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be here for you. If you need me. When you need me.”

“Lou,” Zayn warns softly. Louis can feel her tense up and she doesn’t want that, that wasn’t what this was about. 

“No. Don’t get me wrong, I love you. I’m not in love with you. M’not gonna leave Haz because I have this big lesbian love for you. And I’m not expecting anything from you. Just want you to know, you’re proper fit and if you’re ever feeling like you want a piece of this again, let me know. Harry wouldn’t mind watching and god, what I wouldn’t do for us to tag team you. Both of us driving you crazy, making you come.”

Zayn begins to laugh as she kisses Louis playfully. “Anyone ever tell you what a menace you are?” Louis grins back and shrugs.

“Been said.” They’re both smiling, nose to nose and bodies pressed together on Louis’ tiny residence bed. “Just know Zayner, I do love you. And I just want to see you happy.”

“I know Lou, love you too.”

“Good, now lets get some sleep. Haz is gonna be here early tomorrow and he’s gonna want details which means I’m gonna have to fuck him long and proper as I tell him how fucking hot in the sack you are.” Louis sighs as she flails onto her back. “My life is so hard Zee. SO HARD!”

“Night babe. Thanks again,” Zayn whispers as she starts to drift off. The last thing she registers is Louis pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead and thoughts of what Liam was doing right then and if he was still with Sophia or if he was even thinking about Zayn.


End file.
